Universal Runners: Arcanum Heroes
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Twilights, arise! Return to Arcanum and join Blake Nova and the other detectives of the Knights Detective Agency as they work to solve the toughest of cases, capture the lowest of criminals and keep their home dimension and others' safe and sound for everyone, in this action-packed spin-off of Universal Runners.
1. Plot and Characters

_A/N: Hey, folks! We weren't gonna release this until after The Other Side was done, but due to the extensive delays, we've moved it up to today to keep with our New Year's promises. Here is the Plot and Cast page for Arcanum Heroes. Like with UR, more cast will be added as the fic goes on. Enjoy!_

**Universal Runners: Arcanum Heroes**

**Plot: **He's 11 years old, he's 50 years old. He's a kid detective, he's a Pokemon Professor. He's adventurous and witty, while he's intelligent and poetic. But what do they have in common? They are actually the same person!

Join Professor Oak aka Blake Nova and the Knights Detective Agency on cases weird or baffling cases in the new Arcanum worlds along with your favorite characters and shows as they not only solve cases connected to their big future adventures, but also try to balance their normal lives with some wacky misadventures outside the cases.

**Main Characters (Knights Detective Agency)**

**Arcana Brigade:**

**Blake Nova** - The leader and head founder of the Knights Detective Agency, the world-famous Black Detective, and alter ego of Professor Oak. He is active, mischievous, and witty. He can also focused and determined when it comes to his cases and his friends' safety, especially that of his longtime friend and partner, Whitney. As a Shadow Twilight and Cyber Soul, he has many extraordinary powers, often which he uses to solve cases, capture criminals, and fight supervillains and dark forces.

**Whitney Chandler** - Co-leader, one of the co-founders of the KDA and the alter-ego of Delia Ketchum. She is tough and determined when it comes to cases, as well as smart, active, and independent and has no tolerance of bullying. She, like Blake is a Twilight, and has fire-like abilities (gained from a legendary Pokémon case) and wields them, plus a staff and spear in battle with her enemies.

**Jyothi "Jo" Misra** - KDA detective and co-founder with Blake and Whitney. Originally a member of the Famous 5 thanks to her mother George Kirrin, she and her cousins, Allie, Max, and Dylan, and the dog Timmy, helped solve a case with the two and then gave them the idea to found the agency with them. She still keeps her tough and tomboyish nature even to this day.

**Dylan Kirrin** - KDA detective and co-founder with Blake and Whitney, and also originally member of the Famous 5, courtesy of his father Dick. After solving a case with Blake and Whitney, they all founded the KDA together. He keeps his love of gadgets and dream of being a wealthy entrepreneur and is one of the most intelligent of the detectives.

**Max Kirrin** - KDA detective and co-founder with Blake and Whitney, and also originally member of the Famous 5, thank to his father Julian. After solving a case with Blake and Whitney, they all founded the KDA together. He retains his love of sports and is one of the most athletic of the detectives.

**Allie Campbell** - KDA detective and co-founder with Blake and Whitney, and also originally member of the Famous 5, thank to her mother, Anne. After solving a case with Blake and Whitney, they all founded the KDA together. She retains her love of fashion and shopping, but still has a keen eye for mystery and adventure.

**Additional Detectives:**

**Jacqueline "Jaqi" Layami** - A KDA Info Detective and counterpart of UR Runner Jordan Waters. Like Jordan, she is obsessed with cartoons, animes, and video games and tends to get angry upon insulting her or her favorites. She also shares Jordan's skills in swordfighting and wushu, and possesses a high amount of magic power too. As an Info Detective, her job is to gather information while fighting enemies with her special sword and also aiding KDA in solving cases. She has a close relationship with Blake, often looking to him as a brother-like figure.

**Blair Wexler** - A KDA detective, and one of the first two Pokémon Trainers to become one. Fierce, fiery and determined, he always aims to push the boundaries to accomplish his goals, no matter what. He carries a close bond with all Pokémon, especially his own, bringing them everywhere he goes, and using them as his only battling abilities, which serves as both a strength and weakness. He also carries many items that come in handy to help his Pokémon and friends.

**Nate Bennett** - A KDA detective, and one of the first two Pokémon Trainer to become one. Partners and best friends with Blair, the two share the same strong bond with all Pokémon, and like his partner, he also carries many items that help his Pokémon and friends. Unlike Blair, he's more laid back due to his original reluctance being a trainer, but still has a determined spirit to never give up.

**Xavier Zanna** - One of two new recruits to the KDA from Kalos, who joined after meeting the detectives in a case involving a strange phenomenon. While very adventurous, he can sometimes be impatient and temperamental, and hates having to wait for something. While he has learned some patience, he still keeps his temper. Also in addition, to his top-notch Pokémon training and battling skills, he is also trained in martial arts, which come in handy in battles against KDA's enemies.

**Yvonne Acerbus** - One of two new recruits to the KDA from Kalos, who joined after meeting the detectives in a case involving a strange phenomenon. A fashionista at heart, she likes to dress up in several outfits during her journeys. She can also distinguish doppelgangers from real deals by just looking at their outfits. However, she also tends to freak out and lash out at bad fashion and people who lack knowledge of popular culture. Her top-notch Pokémon training and battling skills, plus her ability to create top-notch disguises make her a valuable asset to the KDA.

**Cecilia "CeCe" Jones** - A KDA detective and aspiring dancer. Originally a performer with her best friend Rocky Blue on the weekly dance show _Shake It Up, Chicago!_, the two end up joining the KDA after lending their assistance on a case involving their world. CeCe is more intelligent and observant than before, but ultimately still maintains her fashionable, adventurous, upbeat, and somewhat ditzy personality.

**Raquel "Rocky" Blue** - A KDA detective and aspiring dancer. Originally a performer with her best friend CeCe Jones on the weekly dance show _Shake It Up, Chicago!_, the two end up joining the KDA after lending their assistance on a case involving their world. Rocky is more open to breaking rules and taking risks than before, but ultimately still maintains her intelligent, observant, level-headed, and reasonable personality.

**Tony Clark (Arcanum) **- An 11 year old spy from WOOHP and one of the KDA detectives. Originally one of the Travelers in Fusion, he's a close friend to a world detective that Oak met. He then became a Cyber Warrior for the Cyber Games after the Fusions disbanded and later joined Knights Detective Agency to help Blake in solving cases. He keeps the same personality as his counterpart: witty, slick, and a little cocky.

**Koto** - A young Spirit Komory Bat Blake owns and is also a KDA detective. He and Blake became best friends after they saved each other's lives. He has the ability to transform into a young human boy, who goes by the name, "Kotoru Tanaka". While very childish, he is also very determined due to him wanting to prove Blake he can be brave like him. He's also a chocoholic, which he often eats chocolate whenever Blake or his friends brings something chocolatey.

**Supporting Characters**:

**Veronica Larrson** - The original hero from the Philippines and former leader of the defunct Traveler team, the Fusions. She keeps her status as a Dark Raver and Traveler, and serves as a mentor to both her cousin, Jaqi and the leader of KDA, Blake. She also serves as mission control to Nate, Blair, Xavier, and Yvonne's journeys.

**Mark Ulysses** - Ally to the KDA. A technician and part-time teacher, he is always getting yanked into the KDA's adventures and misadventures. Laid-back but intelligent, he is very adept with technology, and uses all kinds of gadgets and Rube Goldberg-esqe traps (which he often supplies to the KDA) to fight. He is also a Twilight like Blake and Whitney, and when in form, goes by the name **Marcus Knight**.

**Rotom** - One of Blake/Professor Oak's Pokemon, which he caught at Torum Island with Ash and his friends. It takes the color black instead of orange do to a KDA case involving some of its friends. Mischievous as can be, it always play pranks on everyone, especially its owner. However, it's very loyal to him, going so far to use Thunderbolt on Blake whenever he's low on electric power.

**Alex** - A spy from WOOHP and also one of the two best Cyber Warriors in the Cyber World. After a mysterious incident years previously, in which she, along with Jerry was saved from being stranded in a deserted world, by a Cyber Mage. After that, they later became Cyber Warriors, stopping Cyber Viruses from wreaking havoc outside of their spy jobs but also hosting the Cyber Games opening ceremonies.

**Jerry Lewis** - The founder of WOOHP and also one of the two best Cyber Warriors in the Cyber World. During a mysterious incident years ago, he and Alex are saved by a Cyber Mage named Raila when they are stranded in a deserted world. After that, they later became Cyber Warriors, stopping Cyber Viruses from wreaking havoc outside of their spy jobs but also hosting the Cyber Games opening ceremonies. He retains his role as a briefer in the KDA, WOOHPing the detectives to their next case/mission as their client.

_A/N: So there you have it! Check out the first part of AH's pilot episode on the next page. Read, review and Happy Thanksgiving everybody!  
><em>


	2. Toy Tyranny: Part 1 -Activate-

_A/N: So readers, let's get back to Arcanum, and don't worry about TOS, it will be finished. So without further ado... Iku Ze!_

_**(Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Pokemon, Famous 5 on the Case, and other shows except Blake Nova and our OCs. They belong to their respective owners!)**_

**Toy Tyranny: Part 1**

In some kind of amusement park, a happy couple is wandering around the toy train-themed area of the park, searching for another ride to

"Wow, that last ride was very thrilling!," said the woman. "Where should we go next?"

"How about that?," the man said, pointing at a train-themed dark ride in front of him. "I heard that the Desire Express is very popular in here."

"Good idea. Plus, it's much like the Tunnel of Love."

"My thoughts exactly, baby," the man said flirtatiously. The woman giggled and the two boarded the train, which then chugged steadily into the tunnel. A few minutes later, screams were heard outside the ride, stunning several people. When the train exited the other side of the tunnel again, the couple was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Dude, wake up!," a voice said.<p>

From a first person point of view, someone woke up and saw a boy with blue hair, wearing black sleeveless shirt and pants with flame deco on them and blue sneakers, a brown-haired girl with pink vest, red shirt and skirt, and a black-haired boy with red hoodie jacket, black shirt, and blue shorts.

"Whoa, what just happened to you?," the blue-haired boy asked with worry.

A 10 year old brown-haired boy wearing a white polo shirt, green pants, and brown sneakers was revealed to be the one lying down on the ground.

"W-Where... am I?," the brown-haired boy asked, confused. "The last thing I remember that I'm in a forest, trying to sketch a Spinarak."

"Anything else?"

"Just a bright light, a sudden flash and then here I am."

"Strange. By the way, I'm Lane. Lane Deejay. What's yours, kid?"

"Sammy Oak. Nice to meet you, Lane," the brown haired boy introduced with hesitation as he shook hands with Lane.

* * *

><p>Later, the kids are walking down the sidewalk, heading to a video arcade with the brown-haired boy.<p>

"Uh, do you think you can help me get home?," Sammy asked.

"What's with the hurry, Sam? You can't leave yet," Lane replied

"Besides, we don't know what this forest you're talking about is," the brown-haired girl added.

"Plus, there's no nearby forest around Chronoheart. The nearest one is far away from here," the black-haired boy put in as they approached the video arcade.

"How far?," Sammy asked.

"100 miles north to be exact. And by the way, the name's Drake. Drake Gage."

"And I'm Melanie Chen," the brown-haired girl said as she looked up ahead. "And there's the arcade."

However, they are stopped by some older kids blocking the entrance to the arcade.

"Hey, Deejay! I thought I told you not to step into our territory with your wimpy friends!," said the leader of the older kids.

"Look Parker, the arcade isn't just for you Wally, Clyde and Irv," Lane scolded.

"Yeah it's for everyone!," Melanie jumped in

"We didn't ask you, sweetie?," Clyde sneered at Melanie, who growled angrily.

"Aw, is Mel-Mel gonna cry?," Irv teased in a babyish voice.

"No, but you guys are if you ever call me "sweetie" or "Mel-Mel" ever again!," Melanie snapped.

"Yeah that'll be the day," Wally scoffed with a chuckle.

"Yeah well how about a bet?," Lane proposed as he stepped up. "One of us play each other at a game of Super Samurai Crisis 5, and the losers can't come near the arcade for a whole week!"

"You're on, Deejay! And to make things fair, how about that kid in polo shirt should go first," Parker said.

"What?! Me?!," Sammy asked in shock.

"Hey! That's not a fair fight, that's bullying!," Drake snapped angrily.

"So? Deejay's the best when it comes to Super Samurai Crisis 5! He always win!," Wally pointed out.

"True, but me and Drake aren't as good," Melanie said. "And besides, we just met Sammy here. I don't think he knows much about video games.

"I see, you're all scared you'll lose if you let the newbie shrimp play!," Parker sneered.

"No you're the-," Lane began to say.

"I accept the challenge!," Sammy cut him off in a determined voice, causing everyone to look at him stunned. "No one calls me a shrimp!"

"Are you sure? Have you even played video or arcade games before?," Drake asked, unsure.

"No, but I could try."

"Well okay," Lane said. "But a little advice: Arcade games are about quick thinking and moves. So try to think outside the box."

"Okay," Sammy said as he and Parker then stepped up to the Super Samurai Crisis 5! Game and both inserted a coin to start the game. Sammy, however, somehow started with two players. "Huh?"

"Must have been someone's leftover abandoned credit," Lane assumed.

Sammy shrugged and decided to play with both. He and Parker then picked up their sword-like controllers and began the battle. Within minutes, Sammy found himself getting whooped by Parker thanks to his inexperience and the difficulty playing with two swords at once.

"Yeah get him Parker!," Wally cheered on his friend.

"Man, the kid's getting his butt kicked! Lane, do something!," Drake said in panic.

"Dude, remember what I said! Think outside the box!," Lane reminded him.

"Think outside the box…," Sammy said to himself. At that moment he got an idea. He then raised the sword controllers to the enemies on the screen. "YAAAAAA–"

When he slashes with his controllers, the scene quickly cuts to...

* * *

><p>The present time where a now 50 year old Sammy Oak, now known as the renowned Pokemon Professor, Samuel Oak.<p>

Well, he was doing his job (namely going back to his world to return to his lab) until he got ambushed by some group of thugs in the former mysterious plane and the city of shadowed hope, Arcanum. However, he was able to fight back when he was able to summon his dual swords from his keychains as he throws the first thug to the fruit stand.

"Now that's fresh served," he said as he turned to the other thugs. "As for you two, ambushing and defeating me for revenge about that kidnapping fallout won't help anyone."

"Oh we'll see about that!," the leader of the thugs said as he charged at Oak with a bat. Oak parried the attack and slashes his knee, causing him to scream in pain before kicking him in the head, incapacitating him.

Seeing their friend fall, the other thug and the one in the fruit stand, now recovered, both charged at him with a pipe wrench and pipe respectively. Oak clashed and parried blows with them for a while before cutting the one with the wrench in the shoulder, and then hitting him in the head with the hilt of one of his swords, knocking him out.

Realizing he had no chance with Oak, the third thug dropped the pipe and started to run, with Oak chasing after him. The two of them ran through the streets, with the thug pushing people and objects like trash cans and food stands behind him, hoping to slow Oak down. Oak dodged around all of them and continued after the thug, eventually cornering him in an alley where the thug was knocked down by Oak.

"Okay, okay! We give up! But please, have mercy!," the first thug said as he flailed his hands in front of his face.

"We'll give you whatever you want!," the second thug cried as he took out folds of money. "Here take it! Please!"

"I got a better idea," Oak said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, the thugs are quickly tied up with some thrown ropes and wires he found on the ground as the police apprehended them while Oak left the scene, now headed into a portal where his Pokemon lab is.<p>

* * *

><p>Later in the lab, Oak explained everything that had happened to his assistant, Tracey.<p>

"And they finally did the smart thing and surrendered. That should teach them not to prey on the seemingly weak and helpless," Oak told his assistant.

"Wow, Professor," Tracey said amazed. "I wish I could've been there to see that!"

Narration: _Greetings, trainers and admirers._ _My name is Samuel Oak and as you see, I'm a Pokemon Professor in the Kanto region, where I serve as the region's local researcher. This is my assistant, Tracey Sketchit, he originally travelled with Ash Ketchum in the Orange Islands where I asked him to fetched the GS Ball from Professor Ivy._

"Hello, Professor," a voice said. The two turned to see a woman standing at the front door.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum," Tracey greeted.

_This is Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. While her son left Pallet Town for his journey, Ms. Ketchum usually visit my lab for some snacks and errands._

"Good day, boys. I brought some cookies over with me," Delia said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. And guess what? The Professor beat a bunch of crooks who tried to ambush him today!"

"Is that a fact? Don't they know better than to mess with you?"

"Apparrently not," Oak replied.

_Now, I know from what you've seen already, you'd assume my Pokemon Professor job is incredibly hectic, but to be honest, I have a strange secret..._

"Look out!," a voice called offscreen. All of the sudden, a RC jet came out from the entrance to his lab and flew around the room like crazy.

Everyone quickly ducked and dodged the out-of-control jet as it continued to fly around the room. Eventually, Oak took aim with his finger and zapped it with a small electrical charge, causing it to stop and fall from the air where it was caught by him.

Right after that, two boys, two girls, and a dog entered the lab as the youngest boy said sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

_As I was saying my secret is that I am Blake Nova, aka the Black Detective, a world famous, superpowered, crime-solving kid and the head founder and leader of the Knights Detective Agency, aka the KDA. The four kids who just walked in are the Famous 5: Jyothi "Jo" Misra, Dylan Kirrin, Max Kirrin, and Allie Campbell, and their dog Timmy. They are all cousins and their own team of detectives, as well as co-founders and detectives in the KDA._

"My new Blaze Steel RC Jet Plane is supposed to have state-of-the-art remote control functions. How could it act up like this?!," the boy said in dismay.

Then, Oak noticed something on the label and said, "Have you checked that this jet has a few scam bugs?"

Dylan, suspicious, took the jet and opened it up, and found that it was just an ordinary regular remote control mechanisim, not the big state-of-the-art mechanisim it was supposed to have. He also noticed that while it had the same design as Blaze Steel's RC Jet Plane, it didn't have the Blaze Steel label.

"Aw, I knew that price was too cheap," he groaned as his cousins laughed.

"Hope you saved the receipt, Dylan," Jo said.

"Oh, I did, and I know the best lawyer too, if those scammers refuse to refund me!"

Allie then switched on the TV as she said, "Oh, I just remembered, my show is on."

As she switched it on, a commercial flashed on screen, of a theme park with rides and attractions galore, with an announcer saying: _"Time to get down, get macked and get some fun! Come on down to still-recently opened Toy Mountain theme park for a day of excitement! With attractions such as the Slinkin' Roller Coaster, the Jet Plane Twister, the Traffic Jam Bumper Cars, the Desire Express, and more! Plus, keep an eye out for our many mascots, including King Funday! And all of the delicious delicasies served up in our Food Square! Toy Mountain! Stop growing up, start having fun!"_

"Hey, I heard of that park. That's where Courtney is right now," Allie said to her friends.

"That kiddy theme park? What kind of brat would go to a place with toy-themed rides, cartoon toy mascots, and all the junk food one could eat?," Dylan said.

"A brat like _you_ perhaps, Dylan?," Oak snickered.

"Oh, right," Dylan said, embarrassed.

"Why don't you call Courtney and check on her right now?" Jo suggested.

"Good idea, she's with Ryder," Allie said as she dialed in her cellphone and waited for her call to answered until...

"Courtney! Hi! How's the park?" Allie asked to her friend.

"It's great," Courtney said on the other line. "Ryder and I have had just the best time. It's a great park."

"Well, Dylan didn't think so just a minute ago, but you know him."

"Yeah."

"So what are you guys doing now?"

"We're on the Desire Express and about to enter the tunnel. I heard this ride is sup-"

"Courtney? Courtney?, Hello?," Allie said as she tried to get back in touch with her friend. "I think we just got cut off."

"Maybe it's just interference from the tunnel cutting off the phone signal. Maybe you should try calling her again when they are done with the ride," Jo guessed.

"Yeah, I suppose," Allie said. "Besides, they are there to have a good time, right?"

"Yeah, right," Delia said. "So no need to worry."

* * *

><p>However the next day, Delia is on the phone talking to someone as she asked, "Huh? What do you mean they're not back yet?"<p>

Then with the door unlocked, Oak came in and noticed that she was in a pickle. "Mrs. Ketchum, what's the matter?"

"A couple of my restaurant's employees who were supposed to come back today from vacation never did."

"Do you know where they left for vacation?"

"No, they were in such a hurry when they left that they didn't tell me."

"I hope it's not some kind of delay. That might be a problem then," Oak said when all of the sudden, his cellphone rang in his pocket.

"Hello?," he said as he answered it.

"Hey caller, you're on Quizzler Radio, the funnest radio station on Arcanum's waves. Can I have your name please?," a man said with a host-like voice.

"It's, uh…Oak!," Oak replied.

"Okay, Mr. Oak, answer these three questions correctly, and you may win a special prize. Here is your first question: What are the 8 known evolved forms of Eevee?"

"Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon."

"Very good, now here's the next question: True or false: a Gyarados's scales are said to be harder than steel?"

"That would be true."

"Correct again! Now for the final question: What is said will happen to a Charmander or it's evolved forms, if it's tail flame ever is extiguished completely?"

"The Pokemon will die."

"Great job, Mr. Oak! You nailed them all! For your prize, you win two tickets to the new theme park Toy Mountain. Come by the station later to claim your prizes! Until then, this has been Radio Quizzler!"

The call then ended leaving Oak understandibly shocked.

"What was that, Professor?" Delia asked in confusion.

"I think I just won myself tickets to Toy Mountain. But with all the work I have right now..."

"Why not take me with you?," Delia asked.

"No, I don't really think that–," he started to saw until he noticed something out the corner of his eye and then said, "On second thought, maybe we should."

Suddenly, their DXCOMs rang, which they are startled by it as Oak answered it. "Wade? You've startled us!"

"Sorry, bad timing right?" a young boy wearing a blue sweatshirt, black pants and blue sneakers said on screen.

_"Wade Load. He's the webmaster and a friend of Kim Possible. However, during KDA's inception, he always help us with some evidences and information we needed to solve our past cases. And ever since, he's one reliable kid and friend we can count on no matter what."_

"No, it's okay. We're too focused on some other things like Delia's missing employees." Oak said.

"But they're currently on vacation, so we felt that their flight was delayed or something," Delia said.

"Well, there's nothing strange about that... except this." Wade then switched the screen to a footage of the prop room of Kodiak Theater in California as he explained, "Someone's stealing not only some props from plays, but also electronic equipment from military departments. They already asked you to get there tomorrow so..."

"Tomorrow? Uh, we…kind of have plans for tomorrow," Oak said.

"Yeah, Oak just won a couple of tickets to the new Toy Mountain theme park, and we were planning to go there tomorrow," Delia said.

"Well that's a great coincidence," Jo said as she and Max walked in.

"Yeah, we just won tickets for Toy Mountain too," Max added.

"You guys?," Oak asked. "But how?"

"Well, Max, won them anyhow, thanks to this Radio Quizzler show, who called us," Jo said.

"Yeah, they asked me three questions about sports, and naturally, I nailed them all," Max said.

"Sports, huh? That's kinda weird…both of us winning these tickets thanks a radio show who called us, and coincidentally quizzed us on subjects we are experts at," Oak said quietly as he looked suspiciously.

"We're gonna go pick them up, right now," Jo said.

"So are we for ours," Delia said. "We'll come with you guys?"

"Um, pardon me guys," Wade interrupted. "What about the robberies?"

"Oh those, I'll send a couple of detectives to California ASAP," Oak replied. "I, however, am taking tomorrow off. See ya Wade."

Oak then cut the transmission as he said, "So shall we?"

"Let's," Jo said as the four left for the radio station.

_A/N: I can't tell whether that was coincidental or suspicious. What do you think, readers? And what's up with that Desire Express? Find out next time! So read, review, follow and have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
